Angelic Wings For You
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: Otonashi has just bid Kanade goodbye..Kanade has ended up after the Afterlife. She survived and lived in Heaven now. Meeting everyone else, Kanade has discovered Otonashi has not come yet. Has Otonashi left to..'The Underworld? Yuri has called for Operation: Save Otonashi. Will Kanade be reunited with Otonashi, and live happily ever after? Or the opposite…Let's find out, shall we?


=-Chapter 1-=

"Otonashi.." The white-haired girl said in tears, but emotionless voice.

"Please, I don't want you to disappear!" Otonashi cried.

"Say it again, Otonashi." the girl stopped crying, as Otonashi was hugging her.

"I love you..Let's stay together forever..I promise you I'll be by your side, if you promise me.. You'll stay with me in the Afterlife! Please! I don't want you to pass on, I love you, stay with me, we can help the others to come!" Otonashi yelled, sobbing. His light orange hair was swaying in the wind.

"Thank you..Thank you, Otonashi." the girl kept repeating the words 'Thank you.'

"Thank you for loving me." The girl closed her eyes.

Otonashi had let go of her, because he couldn't feel her touch any longer. He began sobbing more, louder, more and more.

"KANADE!" he cried out loud..and blacked out.

 **Heaven - Kanade**

"Otonashi." Kanade said as she woke up in a fluffy white bed.

A boy with blue hair, a girl with pink hair, a girl with magenta hair, a boy with purple hair, and more people were lined around Kanade's bed.

All were familiar, all of them were smiling, for she was here. Finally, here. Kanade had survived the Afterlife.

"W-Where.." Kanade looked around in wonder.

"You survived..We're in Heaven now, Kanade." the pink-haired girl said, who was Yui. "We lived!"

"..I-I..Where's Otonashi." Kanade asked.

"He hasn't come yet. I hope he survived." Yuri replied, on a white swivel chair, her legs up on the desk next to Kanade.

"This is your new home. If Otonashi comes, you'll be neighbors." Hinata said, with a smile on his face.

"Otonashi." Kanade looked down at the pillow that was placed in front of her whilst she was asleep, and when she had come.

"..Can we go over to the house where Otonashi might end up, Hinata, Yui, Yuri, Noda, everyone else?" Kanade asked another question.

"Sure." everyone replied in unison.

 **At Otonashi's House**

"He's not here yet? That's unusual. He should have come at the same time as Kanade..I think." Yuri said.

Kanade sat at the closest spot to Otonashi's bed, where he will awaken and appear.

"You don't think..he went to.." Yui asked, disappointed.

"No, he couldn't have." Hinata explained what Otonashi had done in the past, not including Kanade's heart, considering nobody but Kanade and Otonashi knows.

 **2 Hours Later**

"Well, we are wasting our time, we shouldn't still be here. Otonashi should be here by now, so he must have gone to-" Noda stopped short.

"No, he couldn't have!" Hinata, Yui, and Yuri yelled in anger at Noda.

"No way, it's not possible he could have gone. He couldn't have stayed there, he couldn't have gone-" Yui was stopped because the place Otonashi could have gone to, could not be said in Heaven.

"He's still alive, I promise you." Kanade said, with confidence in her voice. She knew he was still alive.

"Otonashi. Is. Alive. He's alive, I tell you. He told me we'd be together forever, he promised." Kanade said between tears and sniffles.

"Kanade's right. Time to pull Operation Save Otonashi." as Yuri spoke, a huge screen popped up behind her large, oversized wings.

"Hold on, didn't you hate God before, but now you love him, because he let you into Heaven? How did that become a change of heart, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Are you questioning Yurippe? Look, man, I could beat you to the death if I wanted to." Noda replied coldly, his weapon behind him.

Hinata rolled his eyes. Typical Noda.

"So, wherever Otonashi has gone, he's either here somewhere in Heaven, back in the Afterlife, or down under, he must still be alive. Here's the plan." Yuri explained.

"Hinata, Yui, and Kanade, you three are going to be the uh.." Yuri thought hard, harder, and her hardest thoughts.

"Um..The-the..searchers! Yeah, you three are going to search for Otonashi." Yuri explained what they will do, where they will look, and when they will go.

"Noda, Shina, you two and I will be the lookouts. We're going to protect Hinata, Yui, and Kanade as they journey out." Yuri explained what they will do, where they will follow, and when they will go.

"So, everyone else, we don't need you, if Otonashi ended up the opposite of where we are now, This could be really serious. Keep these." Yuri handed everyone each a walkie-talkie, white-colored, like everything else but the other angels. The walkie-talkies had little wings on it, and a halo.

"Heh, you know what I just realized, Kanade?!" Yui burst into laughter.

"We had called you 'Angel' at first, and now it's true, you're an angel!" Yui began laughing, and Hinata chuckled, so did Yuri.

"That is true." Yuri said.

"Operation: Save Otonashi, BEGIN!" Yuri exclaimed


End file.
